Away From You
by Shaneener
Summary: Bella and Edward spend some private time over the phone. Rated M for adult content. oneshot.


A/N: I recently saw the movie with my friends and, after making fun of it for a good two hours, this popped into my head. For Matthew.

* * *

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What's Alaska like?"

He chuckled. I could picture him running a hand through his hair. "Well… it's cold. You wouldn't like it."

"Do you like it?"

He sighed. "I don't like any place that's away from you."

I rolled over onto my back and pressed the phone closer to my ear. Outside, I heard the monotonous, comforting sound of the rain. "Remind me again why you're not next to me right now?" It was a loaded question, we both knew. I fiddled with a stray thread on my shirt as I waited for his reply.

"Bella," he sighed, "don't do this. You know I don't have much of a choice." I mumbled a contradiction and was met by a low groan. "Love, please. You know I needed to go help Tanya and her sisters with some… issues."

I wrinkled my nose, picturing the beautiful blonde. I wasn't really the jealous type, but I didn't like the thought of Edward around her, especially without me. "What kind of issues?"

"There was an accident a few miles away from her home. A man crashed his motorcycle. She… she and her sisters couldn't control themselves. It's understandable, of course. But they didn't finish the job before a group of hunters came by. They had to flee and the man… I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this."

I shook my head, aware he could hear my heart pounding. "No, no. It's fine."

"Let's talk about something else. How's Forks?"

I snorted. "Horrible. Awful. Terrible. "

"It can't be that bad."

"It is without you."

There was a pause, before he whispered, "Bella, it's only three more days." I sighed.

"I know. I just miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"Really?" I asked. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like prodding him. "What do you miss?"

Edward let out a breath. "I miss your scent. Your smile. Your eyes. Your soft hands in mine. Your hair. Your laugh. Your lips. Everything, Bella."

I smiled sadly. "I miss your body next to mine. My bed feels so empty without you."

"It feels strange without you beside me."

I rolled over onto my side and stared out the window, trying to picture Alaska. "Where are you?" I asked. "Describe it."

"Well," he began, "I'm sitting atop a small, snow covered hill. All I can see is white stretching out across from all directions. I can hear a small river, not quite frozen. I can hear my family's thoughts from the house a few miles away."

"Why aren't you with them?" I asked.

He chuckled. "They have a tendency to listen in to my conversations with you. Last time we spoke… privately, Emmett was listening in."

I immediately blushed, my face turned hot. "He heard everything?"

"Everything." I reminded myself to kick Emmett the next time I saw him.

Our last conversation was the night before, where I finally convinced Edward to talk more about sex. Namely, with me. What started out as a composed conversation about whether or not my virginity should be taken ended with us describing (in detail) what we would do to the other. My face had never been that red before.

"Can he hear us now?" I asked, worried.

"No," was the reply. "Not unless he is listening intently. Which he isn't."

"How do you know?"

"He and Rose are attending to some… business." I pictured one side of his mouth twisting up. "Emmett only really focuses on one thing at a time. Currently, it's the state of Rosalie's undress."

"Edward!" I chided, "Don't listen in to his thoughts."

He laughed. "Oh Bella, I've heard worse. Besides, he shows no shame when it comes to his sex life. The two of them discuss it loudly."

It still felt weird to me to have Edward discuss sex. Not that I didn't enjoy it. God, even the mention of it made my heart seize up and my body get warm. There was nothing sexier than Edward discussing… sex.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"You're not having sex with me, are you?"

He sighed. "Bella…"

"Answer the question."

"No. Not until we're married."

"Define sex."

"Bella!" he groaned. "Please."

"I just need to be sure we're on the same page," I reasoned. He sighed.

"Sex is, um…" I could tell he was getting nervous. Try as he might, Edward was a turn-of-the-century boy at heart. "A, um, penis entering the vagina. Namely yours."

I swallowed loudly. "So just…?"

"Or mouth," he added. "And… other places."

My face was bright red now, and my whole body was sweating, even though it couldn't have been more than fifty degrees in my room. "Edward…" I protested.

"Bella, love, please. I know you… want to. I do, too. You have no idea how much I want you."

I swallowed. My body felt warm, tingly, and I was very aware or the state of the center of my thighs. "What do you want?" I asked, my voice scratchy.

"I want to hold you. I want to see every part of you. Kiss every part of you. Know every part of you." My fingers crept across my stomach to the waistband of my pajamas. "I want to be inside you. Give you pleasure. See your body move with mine. Join with you and know that there was no way I could be any physically closer to you." My fingers slipped under the light cotton, meeting the elastic of my underwear. I teased the soft skin there as he continued. "I want to hear you moan. I want to hear you scream my name. Dear God, Bella. I want you to come completely and utterly for me."

"Fuck, Edward," I whispered as my fingers snaked under my panties to my warm, wet core. "I need you so badly. I want to kiss you. I want to surrender myself to you. I want to press myself close to you, so every inch of our bodies touch. I want to wrap myself around you and just… Fuck!" My fingers met my clit and a small wave of pleasure washed over me. I began to rub the sensitive spot in quick circles.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Nothing," I lied quickly, slowing my fingers.

"Dear God, are you touching yourself?"

My face, which had gone back to a more normal shade of pink, turned red again. "Yes," I admitted quietly.

"Fuck," he muttered. I could hear his feet hitting the snow at a fantastic pace until they slowed. I breathed heavily as I heard him unzip his own pants and groan.

"If you could see what you're doing to me," he muttered.

"What?" I asked, plunging one finger into myself. My body froze at the intruder, and then relaxed as I moved my finger in and out. "What am I doing to you?"

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned. "I'm so hard. You… you have no idea."

"I think I do," I gasped and my leg bucked ever so slightly. I was nearing the edge. "I'm so wet, Edward."

Edward moaned, and I heard his head hit something hard. I could picture him perfectly: sitting beside a tree, his head thrown back, his golden hair spilling every which way. His strong, powerful hands stroking his… I bit my lip to keep from crying out as I arched my back.

"No!" Edward shouted at me. "I want to hear you, Bella." His voice softened. "Please, love."

"Oh, Edward!" I moaned as my thumb rubbed my clit. I had to fingers inside of me now and could hardly see straight. "Fuck. I'm… I'm going to come. Oh God, I think…"

"Yes," he groaned. "Oh God Bella, come for me. Please, please. Let me hear you…"

I threw my head back against the pillow, my hair falling into my face. The pressure in my lower body built and built until I could hardly stand it. "Edward…" I moaned.

"Bella," he growled. "I'm… I'm almost there. I just…"

I screamed, exceedingly thankful that Charlie was working late. "Edward! Fuck!"

We moaned together, our sounds blending together. My body began to convulse as I listened to his own orgasm. My mind was on fire as I fell off the edge.

Finally, my breathing slowed to a normal rhythm. My heart rate decreased, and I heard his pants slowing. There was a silence.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" He laughed. "God, Bella, I'm better than okay. I just…" He trailed off.

"Just what?"

I just have no idea what to do with my clothing. I… they're pretty, er, dirty."

I smiled. "I bet." We both laughed softly.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of Charlie's car door slam. "Crap," I muttered, "Charlie's home."

"So I guess this is goodnight?"

"Unfortunately."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

If you enjoyed, please review.


End file.
